The Lost Halliwell
by HeartofaWriter
Summary: I don't own Charmed or anything! But I do own, this story, the concept and the demon! Thank you! Beginning of Season 6. It's mainly a PaigePrue fic. It has been 3 years since Prue has died. Paige is a bit iffy on her role as the fourth Charmed One.


It has been 3 years since Prue has died. The sisters have been getting along since then. Piper and Phoebe still have pains of Prue's death, but they push through it. Paige who still feels threaten by her eldest sister, she is jealous of the relationship that Prue has had with her sisters. She thinks she will never be that close to them and she often tries to be stronger than her. Here's the story:

Phoebe is sitting in the kitchen eating different brands of cereals, while reading the newspaper. "Phoebe!" she hears Piper yelling. She runs in the room to find Piper running from a spider. "Piper, when are U going to get over this fear?"

"Never! now kill it", Piper responds. Phoebe steps on the spider and heads back to the kitchen. Piper follows. "I have something to show U", Piper says in a teasing voice. "Piper, are U ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine". With that Piper grabs Phoebe's arm and drags her into the living room. Paige is coming down the stairs as they enter.

"Hey guys what's up?" They say nothing so Paige decides to follow. Piper goes in a drawer and pulls out a picture and hands it to Phoebe. "OMG!" Phoebe says as she looks at the picture. "What?" Paige grabs the picture. "Who's this?" "That's Prue when she was about 17", Phoebe says. "She kind of looks like me when I was 17". "Don't U mean U looked like her?", Piper corrects. "Whatever", Paige answers. "Ookay!" Piper retorts.

Phoebe grabs the picture and is hit with a quick premonition, "Prue!" Phoebe says. "What! Phoebe what is it?" Piper says looking concerned. "I just had a premonition about Prue, she was walking the streets looking confused". "Was it the past or something", asks Paige. "No! It was the present as in present day tomorrow". Piper and Phoebe share a look.

San Franciscan Streets Early Morning

A woman was walking down the street, eyeing everything as if she has seen it before. As she continued she saw a bridge and a flash in her head.

"Prue! You are stronger than he is! Piper says aloud. "Turn around Prue!" Phoebe says behind Piper. Prue snaps out the flash and continues to walk.

"Prue?" she says awkwardly. She looks down at her hands and then runs her fingers through her hair. "Is that my name?" She asks to no one in particular.

Halliwell Manor

Racing thoughts in her head Piper wonders how the hell Prue could be on earth now. "How the hell is Prue on Earth?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe. "I don't know. I might have the visions but that doesn't mean I always understand them." Phoebe answers. Piper sits down with a sigh loud enough to shake the Earth.

"So what are we to do then?" Paige asks looking out a nearby window. Piper turns looking at her. "Well if we knew that we wouldn't be here, now would we Paige!" Piper snaps at her but quickly apologizes. Phoebe rises from her chair. "Do you think the Elders know she is back?" Piper and Paige shrug as they call on Leo.

Orbing down without a minute to lose he stands next to Piper. "What is it?" With a look of exhaustion on his face. "Well, Phoebe had a premonition of Prue walking the streets, in the present. Do you know anything?" Paige said in the most non-chalant way. Piper and Phoebe glanced at her, she making a face they turn to look back at Leo.

"I don't know. Let me go and check." With that Leo orbs out and Piper slaps the sides of her legs. "Well now what are we to do?" She looks at Paige who just turns from her and Piper shares another look to Phoebe. Phoebe nods catching on. "Paige could you go check the book for anything, anything to help?" Paige nods as she orbs out but only to the stairs. She listens.

"What's going on with Paige?" Piper sits with Phoebe. "I don't know, maybe with Prue here she is feeling pushed aside." Phoebe tries to answer the question as best as possible." I wish she would stop comparing herself to Prue." Phoebe takes in a sigh with her sentence. "When will she ever learn that she will never be Prue!" Piper answers in a harsh tone and Paige with tears in her eyes orbs to the attic. "None of us will..." Piper finishes her statement as Phoebe nods.

Attic

Paige orbing in went straight to the book. The tears still on her face. She takes her sleeve and wipes them away. "Will never be Prue!" She demands out loud. "I can be Prue..." She flipped the pages but stopped mid flip. "Better yet, I'll be better than Prue ever was." Intense anger filling her body a demon appears, but she doesn't notice him.

**"Ahh! Such anger, such jealousy, I feel. Why not, let it out!"**  
Sending black beams her way the demon release a curse on Paige. The beams soaked into her body as she breathed in a cry released from her. "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed as the demon disappeared and as she turned around to see nothing but an empty space. Her eyes flared a green, but returned to normal.

Downstairs

Phoebe and Piper in mid discussion, until they hear Paige's cry. They look towards the stairs. "Paaige!" Piper yells out as she and Phoebe make eye contact and take off towards the attic.

Attic

Entering they see a calm and cool Paige at the book. She looks up, but her body language is different. "What's the problem guys?" She eyes them back goes back to the book. "We heard you yell." Phoebe explains. Paige looks up and shakes her head. "Oh! I hit my knee is all...nothing else You know how clumsy I can be." She takes a seat in a nearby chair. Piper walks slowly to the book.

"Paige, are you sure you're ok?" Paige nods fiddling with her fingers. Piper nods and continues on. "So did you find anything to help us?" Paige looks confused. "Help us with what?" She asks in a total amnesian state. "With what?" Phoebe starts. "With help with Prue. Remember my premonition this morning?" Phoebe gave an unsure look. Paige slaps down and nods. "Oh! Yea! PRUE!" She says in a harsh tone her eyes flashing green. "Yea, I found nothing. Sorry." She says a little smirk on her face not hardly feeling sorry.

Phoebe moves closer to Paige. "Paige what's the problem?" Paige turns and snaps. "Problem! There's no problem!" She begins to pace. Piper looks to the heavens. "Leo!" she turns back to her sisters. "Oh! That's right Piper, whenever you are in need call Leo! That's what you're good for!" Leo orbs down at the end of Paige's sentence. "What's going on here?" He looks at Piper. She shakes her hand at him. "Never mind, what about Prue?" Phoebe tunes in wondering and so does Paige, but slightly.

"Well, some of the elders have sent her back. They feel that a threat is coming and don't think that you three have enough power...so..." Paige cuts him off. "So they want to send the almighty Prue back to help us! She's not needed!" Paige's eyes once again flashes green. "What is that?" Leo asks. Phoebe turns in time to see. "I don't know. Paige do you know your eyes are turning green?" Paige gives her a 'whatever' look and Leo continues.

"They erased her memory, so you guys will have to guide her back." He orbed out hearing a jingle in his head. Piper shook her head and looked at Phoebe. "We have to find her. Let's go to the place in you premonition." Phoebe nodded as she and Piper went towards the door to leave. "Paige are you coming?" Phoebe turns back towards her.

During this the demon appeared but was invisible. He stood behind Paige, feeding into her anger, her jealousy, her hurt. "No! I'm not. You wanted your Prue! Go and find her!" Her eyes turned green and stayed that way. "I won't have anything to do with her...or with you two!" With that she orbed out and the sisters looked towards each other.

"Piper, what are we supposed to do?" Phoebe was lost for words a little. She couldn't choose. "We find Prue, and deal with Paige later. Let's go." Phoebe nodded as they hustled towards the car and out the driveway. The book began to flip onto a page titled: "A Witches Jealousy".

Streets Below the Golden Gate Bridge

Phoebe and Piper pull up and exit the cars. Piper looks around. "Are you sure this is where you saw her? Piper look towards Phoebe who nods. "Yea, I am sure. She was right here..." Phoebe made a 360 looking around. But Piper staring into one place hadn't moved. _"Phoebe...look."_ Piper said whispering toward her sister, who turned around and had the same stare. _"Prue..."_ They whispered together.

Paige's Room

After orbing out she orbed straight to her room. She looked around and trashed the place. "This is Prue's!" She screamed out throwing things across the walls and out the window. "This is Prue's wall, and Prue's bed and Prue's dresser!" She fell to the floor, tears streaming her face. The demon in the far window soaking it in. "Why do they love her mom then me! Why!" She cried out crumpling in a ball her eyes glowing an even brighter green. The demon disappeared. 

Golden Gate

The sisters still stared at their long-lost sister. They began to walk slowly towards her. "Prue?" Phoebe announced loudly as she turned. "Prue...?" Prue said in a way that the sister knew it was her, but it wasn't. "Is that my name? Do I know you?" He stared at the two girls. She vaguely remembered, but a flash appeared in her head.

"Nice parlor trick, Bitch!" Jeremy announced. Prue moving her head knocked him into a wall. She covered her sisters with her arms. "Piper, Phoebe get outta here!" They ran upstairs. Prue came out the flash, looking at her sisters.

"Piper, Phoebe...is that you?" They gasped as she said their names. They nodded at her, as tears streamed all of their faces. Piper went up to her sister and embraced her as Phoebe joined in as the sisters once again embraced. A bright blue glow formed around them. Prue looked at her sisters. "Guys, what's going on?" Wiping her face her memory came flooding back. "Let's head home an we'll talk about it." Phoebe answered as they entered the car and drove home.

Entering the Manor

"Her name is Paige." Phoebe said to Prue as they all entered the manor. "We have a half-sister. Crazy." Prue announced. It seemed like she was coming back into her old self. "Seems I missed a lot huh? Can I meet her?" Prue looked at either sister as they nodded. "I'll go get her." Piper disappeared up the stairs as Phoebe and Prue entered the conservatory.

Paige's Room

Hearing voices she quickly lifted herself off the floor. Wiping her face only one name came out her mouth. "Prue..." She said in the harshest of tones. Cleaning her face she orbed out just as Piper reached her door. "Paige? Are you in there?" Piper placed her hand on the knob opening the door. "Hello?" She announced again before she left. Closing the door she thought hard. "Attic.." She made her way there noticing the book. "Paige...where are you?" No Paige in sight Piper looked at the book. "A Witches Jealousy..." Looking around the room for anyone her attention went back towards the book.

Conservatory

Phoebe and Prue sitting got caught up on everything. "Yea, his name is Jason. I think I love him." Phoebe was telling Prue. Prue nodded happy to see her sister happy. "Hello Prue." A voice from the family room announced. Paige came lurking out the shadows. Phoebe and Prue rose from their seats.

"Paaige...what's going on?" Phoebe looked at her sister, placing an arm around the other. "Oh, nothings wrong. I see you found her. Nice to have you home." The look in Paige's eyes reeked an evil none of the sisters recognized. "What's wrong with her eyes?" Prue asked looking at Phoebe but quickly back at Paige. Phoebe shrugged. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Paige shouted towards Prue. "LAMP!" Calling it orbed to her hand she flung it at her sisters.

"Paige stop this!" Phoebe yelled at her sister. "This has nothing to do with you Pheebs! PHOEBE!" Calling again she orbed her sister into the living room. "Now, it's just me and you...sis!" Paige began to move closer and closer to Prue. Prue instinctly motioned throwing Paige into a near wall. "PIPER!" Phoebe called from the other room.

Attic

"A Witches Jealousy." Piper said out loud. **"When a witch holds in pain such as Hurt, Jealousy, Grief, Heartbreak, for so long, a demon named, Sev'on can magnify that pain and feed on it." **Piper not believing continues to read. **"Sev'on, an upped level mischief maker, who resides in an unknown plane of existence, can maximize a witches pain until the pain overrides the witch and causes it to burn out and ultimately...VANGUISING ITSELF!" **Thinking hard, flashes going through Piper's head, she remembered. "Paige, oh no. **The only way to vanquish Sev'on is to break the pain by letting go of it. The only one who can is the one who's been infected. **Piper slammed the book running towards the stairs.

Conservatory

Paige picking herself up eyed Prue. "That wasn't nice! CHAIR!" Paige slammed it into Prue. Prue falling to the ground and looking up at Paige, Paige smirked. "Now, who's the strongest sister?" With a smirk Paige grabbed Prue and orbed out. Phoebe got to her feet but was too late. "No..." Phoebe yelled as Piper entered after hearing the commotion." What happened?" Piper seeing the room looked at Phoebe. "I think Paige's possessed or something. She just attacked us and disappeared with Prue!" Phoebe said looking at Piper. "No, she's in pain. Pain we should have recognized a long time ago. Come on." Grabbing Phoebe the two disappeared upstairs, trying to save not one but two sisters. Attic Manor...Evening

Phoebe looked at the book on the page Piper just got finished reading. "So you think this is happening to Paige...because..." Phoebe looked at Piper. "Because Paige feels that she has to step into Prue's role as the stronger sister, and be as good as her." Piper answered fiddling around with some herbs throwing some into a bowl.

Phoebe nodded her head making her way over to Piper. Looking over her shoulder she saw the herbs and realized. "Are you making a potion to feel?" Piper nodded at Phoebe. "What will that do?" Phoebe wondered picking something up called, **Emotion Beads**. "That will release enough pain in Paige to help her realize what she is doing. Only then will she will be able to vanquish Sev'on." Piper added one more thing as the bowl poofed. She bottle one for herself and one for Phoebe. "Now, let's find Paige." Phoebe nodded and pulled out the tools for scrying.

San Franciscan Bridge

Paige had a tied up Prue against the bridge. "Paige! Why are you doing this?" Prue yelled out as she hung above the city. Paige glared at her. "Why! You are asking me why!" Prue gave her a yea look and Paige just chuckled. "Why don't you ask Piper and Phoebe! They love you, adore you, miss you! I don't see that same love on their faces." Prue looked into Paige's eyes she saw so much pain and hurt in them.

"Three years ago, when I moved in, I felt they wanted me to be you. I couldn't do half the things you did. I quit my job to become a full time witch and still haven't mastered what you have in your three years." Tears rolled down Paige's face. Sev'on appeared behind her. **"Ahh, let it out Paige. She hurt you, they all hurt you and now it's time for revenge."**

Prue looked and saw the demon. "Paige behind you! Look behind you!" Prue tried to warn her, but Paige wasn't seeing clearly anymore. "Shut up! I'm almost done with you." Paige walked around right past the demon. He smirked at Prue and then disappeared. "Paige, I'm sorry that you feel this way. Piper and Phoebe love me differently than you." Paige looked at her. "They would, we grew up together. We have shared things you will never understand." Prue breathed in looking down again at the city below her.

"You think this is helping!" Paige scolded at Prue. "Listen, but since I've been gone, you guys have shared things I could never be apart of. The birth of Wyatt and Chris. I can never relive that. The wiccaning of them, I wasn't here for that I never could've been." Paige tears still falling looked at Prue. Seeing that maybe it really was a reason why things were the way they were. Just then Piper and Phoebe misted in.

"Paige!" Piper called at her as Paige turned around, they threw the potions at her. Paige slightly stunned fell to the ground. "Prue." Phoebe called out. She levitated over to her and untied her removing her from atop of the city. As Paige rose to her feet, she grabbed her head. But then everyone noticed. "Paaige..." Phoebe said hesitantly helping Prue over to Piper. "What!" Paige said grabbing her head. "What!" The other Paige said grabbing her head. They looked at each other as Phoebe looked at Piper who could only say. "Oops!"

Manor Early Morning

Everyone ended up in the conservatory. Phoebe looked at Piper. "Oops! Is that all? What did you do to our sister?" Phoebe said while pointing to the Paige's sitting on the furniture next to one another. Prue came in with an ice pack around her wrist. "So, how do we fix this? And who's the real Paige?" They all turned and looked as both raised their hands. "I am! No! I am!" They argued.

Phoebe tossing her hands in the air. "This is going to be so confusing." Piper nodded as Prue took a seat. "I think my potion was a little off. Instead of getting her in touch with her feelings it got her in touch with herself." Piper shrugged taking a seat next to Phoebe. "So how the hell are we gonna fix this!" The evil Paige shouted out through the silence. "Calm down, you see they are trying to help." The good Paige chimed in with smiles.

"Thanks...uh Paige." Phoebe said as a thought came to her head. "I think the only way is to vanquish Sev'on." Prue looked at her and nodded. "There must be two sides to Paige. That's why the Emotion potion split her up." Piper nodded to Prue. "So both Paige's would have to confront Sev'on to break his spell." Piper added on looking at Prue and Phoebe. Evil Paige's face contorted as she glanced at her good self. "**See this is the anger! I don't belong here."  
**  
Moving from her seat evil Paige walked out. "Oh! Wait a minute!" Piper let out her hands freezing Paige. Piper motioned to Prue who waved a finger bringing her back into the conservatory. Piper unfroze her. "Wh...what happened? Did you freeze me? Let me leave!" Evil Paige yelled out to Piper. "Paige we are trying to help you! You have to understand that we love you and Prue in two different ways." Piper a tad angry said to one half of her sister. Phoebe got up. "That's right Paige. We love Prue because she's OUR big sister and we love you because you are OUR little sister. We have enough love for both." Phoebe smiled at her sisters.

The Paige's began to cry as Phoebe and Piper both embraced one. Prue just stood there admiring them. She had missed so much and she had missed them as well. She could then see a shadow behind them. Sev'on appeared seeing the girls. He knew that two Paige's weren't apart of the deal. "What are you doing! Revenge! They don't love you!"

Prue hearing his whisper called her sisters. "Guys! Sev'on's behind you! Look!" Everyone turned but then looked back at Prue confused. "Where?" Piper and Paige asked. "He's right there! Look!" No one could see him. That's why Prue was brought back cause she alone had the power to see him. "You can see me? How's that possible? No matter, you all will die." Sending a beam to both Paige's he unleashed their fury.

"Ahhh!" Both Paige's fell to the ground. Piper went to grab one but Phoebe pulled her back. "Wait! There's something wrong. I can sense a lot of anger and it's just not them. I think he is really here." Phoebe looked at Piper who nodded as their attention was back on the Paige's. The got up from the floor. "Prue!" They announced out loud their eyes red.

"Prue! Get outta here!" Piper yelled at her sister, trying to protect her. Trying to grab Paige, Piper was flung into the wall. "Piper!" Phoebe called out going to her side seeing if she was ok. "Prue! Get outta here! Now!" Phoebe yelled to her sister, she kicked both of the Paige's down but they weren't down for long. "Phoebe! This may be our only chance to save them." Prue said looking to her sister. Prue placed her hands out, using her telekinesis to keep the Paige's back. "I can't hold them for long." Both Paige's were fighting through the telekinetic shield. "Phoebe!" Prue called out.

Phoebe mad her way next to Prue. Using her empathy, Phoebe feed into Prue's power. Stretching her hands out identical to Prue's she used telekinesis to strengthen Prue's. "What should we do now?" Phoebe asked straining. "We have to knock them outta this so they can face Sev'on." Phoebe nodded thinking on how they would do that as she and Prue stood side by side fending off their sisters.

Battle Continues

Phoebe and Prue continued to struggle as a flash goes through her head of when she, Piper and Paige tried to vanquish an Invincible Cole. "I got it!" She acclaimed out loud, Prue looked at her making straining noises. "Well, what do you got!" Prue said in a voice that was so tiring. "We have to knock them out, so use the full force of your powers. Come on, we have too." Phoebe nodded at Prue who in turn nodded as well. "On three..." Prue answered. The Paige's were getting closer and closer. "One, two...THREE!" They yelled together as simultaneously they pressed forward and with enough power knocked both Paige's back. They stood up breathing hard.

Sev'on stayed in his corner. Noo! This isn't over! Not yet! Sev'on tried to send more beams his way but Paige and only Paige rose whole. What? That's not possible! Paige turned and went to her sister's side. Phoebe clutched her as Piper also rose from the debris she was engulfed in. "Piper!" Prue called to her. Now the four sisters, stood in front of the demon and only one could see and destroy him. "Paige! You have to finish him. You have to release your feelings." Piper stated to her sister as they all looked at her. She nodded and breathed in.

"Since I've met you guys, I have felt that I was supposed to fill her shoes." She pointed to Prue. "Like, I was to be the strongest, the one to look to for all the answers." She clearly looked into Piper and Phoebe's eyes. Also, like since I was the new sister that I had to surpass Prue to be accepted." A tear fell she quickly wiped it away. "Along the way I ended up feeling that you too will never love me, the way you guys love her." Tears ran down everyone's face. Sev'on screamed out in pain but something was wrong. "Why can't I see him?" Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue and then Paige. "You can't see him?" Phoebe asked and she shook her head. "I thought once the pain was released he was to be vanquished which we would see him."

Everyone looked around, Sev'on cackled in triumph. **"Seems you witches are in a little pickle. Nevertheless, you will be vanquished. **Stretching out his hand Prue once again tked him into a wall, and then finally everyone caught on. "Prue, what are you feeling?" Piper asked looking at her sister as Prue was confused. "What do you mean? This isn't my demon, it's Paige's. Isn't it?" She asked. Paige shook her head. "I think it is our demon." Paige said to her sister. "I believe this is what you were brought back for." Paige let a side smile come out her face.

Phoebe made her way to Prue once again, wrapping an arm around her. "Let it out Prue. You have been gone for three years, and you remember everything. Let it out." Prue cried. "That's the point, I don't remember everything." Everyone eyed her wondering what she meant. "I don't remember, Paige or Jason or Wyatt and Chris. I wasn't here to share in the happier times you guys had. I missed a lot and I feel that I wasn't needed around because that void had been filled." She glanced at Paige and then looked at Piper and Phoebe.

"Prue, we could never forget you, or you either Paige." Piper chimed in on cue. "Yea, we love you both and there is enough room in our hearts for you both." Phoebe followed her sister. They all embraced each other as a familiar blue glow formed around them. Each looked up as the glow seeped into their skins and they heard the most familiar voice.

"You Are Charmed Again...The Power of Four Will Stand Forevermore. Blessed Be my Daughters."

The voiced of Patty rained down on them as the glow stopped and they looked at Sev'on. All could see him. "Are we ready girls?" Prue asked as they nodded. Everyone grabbed hands, but Paige moved from Piper's hand and grabbed Prue's. "Ready..." She announced as they all chanted. "The Power of Four, Will Stand Forevermore, The Power of Four, Will Stand Forevermore." They chanted as Sev'on began to bubble and boil. **Noooo!"**"Flames surrounded him and he was vanquished.

Next Morning Conservatory/Finale Chapter

Phoebe and Piper were in the kitchen. "You think everything will be fine?" Phoebe asked Piper as they placed bits of food on plates. "I'm Paige Matthews. My biological parents are Sam and Patty. I'm half witch half white lighter. It's nice to finally meet you." She let out a hand to her sister. "I'm Prue Halliwell. My parents are Victor and Patty. I'm a witch. And it's nice to meet you too Paige." She shook Paige's hand but for a brief moment they pulled in and hugged each other. Piper and Phoebe stood in the doorframe witnessing the event. Piper smiled and turned to Phoebe. "Yea, I think we'll be alrite." They smiled entering back into the kitchen. Up in the attic the Book changed. The Triquetra was now a Quiquetra. **The End**


End file.
